In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter
by sNICKers
Summary: Usagi's under Galexia's control, can Seiya save her?


**_In The End It Doesn't Even Matter_**

_They're Gone, they're all gone_.  My mind cried.  I was left alone, figuratively speaking.  Of course, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya were with me, but I didn't feel that they counted.  After all, I wasn't yet sure if they were friend or foes.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru.  Gone.  All because they had wanted to protect me, Sailor Moon, Princess Selenity.  As I looked up from the ground I saw Galexia.  Damn her.  Her mechanical laughter was something that would surely haunt me fro the rest of my life.

Mamo-chan.  How could she do this, she's a murderer!  I love you so much.  Why?  Why did this have to happen?  Why did she crash that plane?  Why is she after the star seeds?  So many questions that remain unanswered.

I stood up to face Galexia.  I felt as if I had lost all hope.  But still, I had to try.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"  I shouted, but the attack was useless.  Galexia seems to ignore my attempt at destroying her.  Either that, or she hadn't noticed it at all.

All of a sudden, two bright balls of yellow light were flying around me.  Circling me like a pack of hungry sharks. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  I was too afraid.  I was paralyzed.  I knew what was about to happen, and apparently, by the shocked looks on Taiki, Yaten and Seiya's faces, so did they.

Galexia was about to take my star seed.

As I was attacked by her evil, I felt trapped inside my own body.  I could hear Taiki, Yaten and Seiya screaming and trying their best to save me, Oh God; I wish I could have replied to them.

"Sailor Moon!"  Taiki screamed, not strong enough to try and fight.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  Yaten attacked, but it was no use.  The force field around me shielded any sort of interference.

"Usagi."  Seiya whispered.  I wanted to scream, my eyes filled up with hot tears when I realized it was all over.  My life as I knew it had come to and end.

As the two balls of light smashed into me, I screamed as loud as humanly possible.  My star seed - my life was right there in front of my eyes

To my surprise, I wasn't dead.  No, it was much worse than that.  I was controlled by Galexia.

She smiled evilly, gripping my star seed.  "Sailor Moon."  She chuckled, obviously knowing that this was it.  She had won.  In a single motion, she extended her index finger and pointed it at Yaten, Taiki and Seiya.  Meaning for me to swipe their lives away from them, just as she had done to me moments earlier.

But I just grinned and faced them.  I was overcome with a new sense of evil.  They were useless anyway.  With their futile attempts to try and rescue me.  I supposed if they had really wanted to, they could have.  But, of course, that was not the case.  No, it was time for their lives to go to their rightful owner.

Raising my arms and emitting such power from them, the same power Galexia had used to force me to face my true destiny, was such an amazing rush.  It was evil, but it was amazing.

And I just stood there, smiling with the same cruelty Galexia had.  Taiki, Yaten and Seiya, three people I had grown so close to over the last year were dying before my eyes and I was the cause of it all.  This thought just made my smile grow larger.  Glancing back at Galexia, I could tell that she was pleased with me.

They looked so pale and scared.  Was that what I had looked like?  Their bodies began to disappear until all that was left was their star seeds.  First Taiki, then Yaten.  They were gone without uttering a word.

And then Seiya.  His eyes were full of pain and hatred towards Galexia, he whispered to me.  "Aishiteru, Usagi."  Then he was gone.

I dropped to my knees; a flash of understanding came back to me.  As I was trying to regain my mind I heard a shrill scream from behind me.

It was Galexia.

My star seed was attacking her!  All I did was lie there and watch as my good heart over-powered her, and all her evil within.

I couldn't believe it.  The unbeatable was dead, and it was my subconscious that had killed her.  I was shocked.  I stared at the ruins of Tokyo.  It was all gone.  I was alone.  What good is life and survival if you don't have someone to share it with?

"Usagi."  A familiar voice said.  Impossible!  It couldn't be!

"Ami! Rei! Makoto! Minako! Michiru! Haruka! Setsuna! Hotaru!"  I cried and ran to them.  I couldn't believe it, they were alive.  "Mamo-chan." They were all safe.  It was finally over.  We could all return to our normal-

"Seiya!"  I suddenly cried.  "Where are they?"

Minako smiled.  "Don't worry, Usagi."  They're fine, they just went back to their own planet."

I nodded as I took Mamo-chan's hand and began to walk home with him.  Only one thought crossed my mind.

Aishiteru, Seiya.

T H E  E N D

**'Aishiteru' is Japanese for 'I love you'**


End file.
